


Letters of Love

by Freckles_and_glasses



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fishermen, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, I think I was able to conduct slow burn!!!, Light Soulmate Mention, M/M, Mermaids, Research, long and short chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-06-25 17:45:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 55
Words: 17,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15645774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_and_glasses/pseuds/Freckles_and_glasses
Summary: Adam is a simple guy who lives in a small town by the open sea. Shiro is a simple fisherman. Except they love science. This voyage, Shiro had gone with his mentor Sam Holt, and his son Matt Holt to discover new aquatic species. And girl do they find it.Or the New and Improved Summary:The Fishy Adventures of Adam, Shiro, Keith, Pidge, Matt, Sam, Lance and Hunk at Sea! Fishermen! Danger! Unique Aquatic Life! Love! Loss! Letters! Friendship! Teamwork!





	1. Chapter 1

Adam felt the chill from the sea as soon as he sat up and out of bed this morning. He could hear the distant crashing of the tide onto the coast. His feet buried in his soft slippers before standing and walking to the closet and retreiving his robe. 

His body now snuggled, he made his way to the kitchen after the bathroom. He set the coffee machine up and opened the kitchen window to stare out. 

Once he was seated at the kitchen island, hand on mug, mug on coaster, steam blowing away with every bit of wind that picked up through the open window, he finally took a deep breath. He stared at the photo hanging on a beam in between the living room and the kitchen. The beach house was everything he could ever want. Except one missing piece, the second person in the photograph.

 

In a neatly stacked pile, paper clipped and placed in a box in the bottom drawer of his night stand was every letter Adam's love had sent him while away. 

Postcards were stuck to the fridge. 

Souveiners were at the windows. 

But the letters stayed by the bed. 

 

The letter opener had made a home on the kitchen island every time Adam's love left, for a letter was sent every few days, if not daily. 

Most letters were short. Some longer. Some, several pages long. 

Adam had made multiple attempts to send letters back, but the dumb bird never knew how find its way back with it's claws full. Only to go home. 

 _I noticed Amphitrite with some paper with my name on it. Your letter didn't make it. I'm sorry...haha. It is the only way she had been trained, my love._ Was written the day after one of Adam's attempts. 

 

Now any minute now, Chester would bring a letter around on his route. Adam would open it. Adam would tear up, take a hot shower and read the letter again. 

These letters were a blessing if only they didn't hurt so much.

 

"Good morning Adam!" Chester the mailman smiled. 

"Good morning." Adam smiled. "How's your morning going?" 

"Beautiful! You should head out to the markets! Madam Laura has fresh fruit!" 

Adam smiled, "Thank you. I might. I was just feeling like staying in today, but, we'll see." 

Chester paused, before putting on a smile again. "Have a good day, Adam." 

Chester handed Adam the letter and left with a smile. 

Everyone in town knew Adam and his love. After all, small towns tend to know everyone. Everyone was friends. So, everyone knew just how much Adam missed his significant other. 

Adam grabbed the letter opener and went to sit in the living room. He snuggled deep in his robe and took his time to open it. 

_Dear Adam_

_We ran into a great white shark and Matt was able to use the WSR device to make it go away. We have been collecting so much data about the unkown. I have seen a least four different types of tiger sharks, just today! I saw a black jelly fish. It reminded me of Keith. And every sunset reminds me of you. A beautiful being, bringing joy and warmth to everyone, going to bed in the horizon, leaving me cold. Making me wish I could follow for eternity, so I'll never be alone again. But then I won't see the glass squid. The Stauroteuthis won't wait for me. The short-nose green-eye fish is not patient. But you are. Of course my Adam is. And my Adam is like the sun. He is tough, strong, resiliant. He will raise in the morning. And I couldn't dare forget him in the night while he's gone, even if I wanted to. You are my greatest treasure. My proudest find. I can't wait to see you again._

_Love Shiro_

 

Adam brings his knees to his chest. He falls asleep until Keith checks up in him later. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Adam_

_My boat is white_

_The sky is blue_

_The Holts do fight_

_I miss you_

_Sam just threw a fistful of Matt's bait in his son's face before jumping off the boat and he's been swimming for half an hour._

_They're both getting a little crazy out here. I would be lying if I said I wasn't too._

_The fish is green_

_My ears are red_

_Matt said things mean_

_I am dead_

_I'm sick of this boat_

_Sam spewed some puke_

_Matt is screaming_

_Let's name our son Luke_

_We're all friends again. We named a new fish we found. His name is Adam Kate Colleen Keith Humanity USA Holtgane but, it was funny looking so it's okay._

_Love Shiro_


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear Adam_

_I imagine you're with me always. A little too much._

_Earlier, I pulled up a fish for lunch, I was excited okay. I went to tell Matt and Sam but instead I said "I caught an Adam!"_

_I went for a swim to clear my head after._

_Your glasses always fall_

_You always push them up_

_I like that you're tall_

_So tell me whats up_

_How's Keith? Have you heard from the guy at the home? When can he get those papers ready? Do they need me home for that? I...know you can't send anything back to me. But I want you to know I think about these things. I care. I love. I miss._

_Keith is a butt_

_I hope he's being good_

_With his little emo strut_

_And his red hood_

_Tell him I love him. Tell him to tell you that I love you. Tell eachother you love eachother.  I know you guys and I know you two are too stubborn to express any human emotion._

_I love you guys_

 

_You guys are my fam_

_I love you to bits_

_You guys love spam_

_You two little shits_

 

_Love Shiro_


	4. Chapter 4

_Dear Adam_

 

_We got swept up in a storm last night and it washed away half out food we caught. I told Matt we shouldn't have left it out. But it's alright because I'm excellent at catching._

_I caught you and Keith, didn't I?_

 

_The sea is blue_

_Some fish are new_

_I miss Keith_

_I've upgraded to Limericks. That's a limerick right?_

_Sam is having so much fun out here. He loves the waves and the animals. He sent his first letter to Colleen and Katie today. He spent so long trying to think of what to write. Matt sent his sister the skeleton of a fish snd he hopes doesn't get lost in the travel._

_Amphitrite came home late the other day. I think the travel is finally taking a toll on her. Sam said this was normal. He's the expert so._

_I asked Amphitrite what you looked like. And she told me you look like shit XD_

_I hope you're doing well, love._

_I miss you so much_

_Love Shiro_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amphitrite is a bird Sam Holt trained to always find them on sea and return with letters for home. The bird would drop off the letters at the post office instead of having to remember all the houses. Takashi Shirogane and Matt Holt helped the training process.


	5. Chapter 5

_Dear Adam_

_We stopped on an island for fruit. Honestly just being around so many people again, I imagined they were all you. Even the children. All...mini...you. I had to sit down._

_Matt said if we keep going west we should find Charon Cove soon. Some other explorers were able to conduct studies about new species there. I'm excited._

 

_Love Shiro_

_Dear Adam_

_We found four new species. I ate one._

_We're headed for Styx Slough now._

_Love Shiro_

_Dear Adam_

_We're almost at the nook of Nyx. I can count on one hand the amount of explorers who have reached it. I miss you._

_Love Shiro_

_Dear Adam_

_Something strange is going on. I can't tell what, or how to explain it. But something is going on. And worst, something is going on with Matt. He's getting paranoid. It's making Sam paranoid. It's making me paranoid. It's something about this water. It raises in the morning, more distracting than the sun. It lays with us at night. It makes it hard to breathe. It scares the fish away._

_I love you._

_Love Shiro_


	6. Just Like Sleeping

"Can I borrow twenty-five bucks, pa?" Keith asks walking from the back porch to the living room where Adam was. 

"And pray tell, what is it for." 

The corner of Keith's eyes crinkled, his mouth purses, "I ordered pizza." 

"You ordered, before," Keith is trying his hardest not to roll his eyes, "asking...for...the...mon...ey?" 

"Jesus! Yes!" Adam fights the smile creeping up. "Your shitty kidding around is why they won't give you custody papers!" 

Immediately, Keith is hoisted up in the air and over Adam's shoulder. Adam laughes as Keith began flailing. 

"I am seventeen years old! And you're an old man! You shouldn't be able to carry me like this!" 

"You always forget that I am in a gruelling, dangerous, muscle - demanding job." Adam catches Keith's hips and tickles 

Keith gasps. "You're a teacher!" 

"I'm also Takashi's workout buddy!" 

 

In an hour, the two were sitting on the kitchen floor eating pizza. Keith sat occasionally poking at a strand of hair that hung in front of his face. Adam sat staring at a framed photo of Shiro that he had moved to sit with them. 

"I can't wait to live with you." Keith says completely certain. 

"Me neither, bug." Adam takes a bite, "I mean, you do practically live here anyway." 

And it was true. Keith had his own fully equipped room. He had a toothbrush and  mug that said K. He had photos in the photobooks. He had magzines and subscriptions mailed to their house. 

"Except I leave at 10 o'clock every night." 

Adam pauses at his pizza. He and Shiro always tried their hardest to hide their grief of not having custody over the boy. "That is true. But it's like sleeping. I don't see you when you sleep, but then we're together again in the morning." 

"And Shiro gets back in 8 months right?" Keith had unknowingly moved closer to Adam. 

He notices how Adam gulps. 

"Yup. But the expedition seems to be going by very fast. Maybe they'll be home earlier." Adam hums. 

"Has he said anything since that scary letter?" 

"No but, I'm sure they're okay. They are some of the strongest people I know." 

Keith closes the pizza box and stands to place it on the stove. "Watch a korean drama that neither of us will understand, with me before I leave?" 

"Sure." Adam smiles, accepting Keith's hand. 

"And no subtitles."

Adam laughs. "Whatever you want, adeul." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus: 
> 
>  
> 
> Keith shoves his shoulder. "You don't even know what that means." 
> 
> "Hey. I'm a teacher. I know everything."


	7. Chapter 7

_Dear Adam_

 

_I have no idea what's going on. We're a few days out of Nyx, and maybe a week before Kerberos. And Matt...lost our fishing rods._

_He claims they just flew off the boat_

_I think something is happening to his mind._

_I can't explain it without sounding so delirius._

_I think it's some sort of magic_

 

_Sam is taking care of Matt in the deck below. Matt is mumbling words and nonsense. It hurts to see one of my closests friends being tortured like this._

_Sam has put me in charge of keeping all of our data secure._

_He says hes afraid his mind will be next to be corrupted into insanity._

_I, for the first time in years, **pray** , that he's wrong. _

 

_Amphitrite has been scared. I can tell. She's becoming more and more heisitant to land. To come near us._

 

_I'm so out of my league here. I wish you were here to help. I'll write back as soon as I can._

_Love Shiro_


	8. Chapter 8

_Dear Adam_

 

_The cavern is just a two days away. This exploration is going to be nation-wide, I'm sure. We are about to make history._

_Except_

_That we are going insane._

_Sam and I were observing the widlife, and we couldn't believe our eyes. First there were seemingly fairy like creatures, but once spotted, they would swim underwater. Sam was more than happy to offer to swimg after them but I stopped him. Because after, we found these little ferocious beasts. Some had slimy short tails, thick hair before their heads and then two rows of jagged pointy teeth. It had sea blue eyes. There were so many different creatures, we had to pull back. We're stopped at a small island near by. It's quite literally ten feet long and ten feet wide._

_Matt isn't eating. I tried to give him some food while we were stopped. His sentences aren't comprehendable. But...he was scared. He was gripping my arm, trying to pull me close._

_When I went back to Sam, his eyes were blank. He didn't respond for five minutes._

_What is going on._

 

_I just saw a long, eel like creature. It was black. It seemed to have grey markings on it. Or was I just imagining it?_

 

_Like a transplant gone wrong, the ocean seemed to be rejecting us._

_I see it now._

_Everything was fine until we got too close._

_Once we did. They went on offense._

_They started with Matt. The youngest. Then Sam. The oldest._

_Then when they failed to compromise me,_

_They went to defense._

 

_They use the new and unique creatures to lure us away. Or attack._

 

_The Gorgslur didn't ask questions earlier. It went straight for our net hauler._

_He wasn't new to this game._

 

_We've been attacked six times._

 

_Sam is puking more than his body contains because that is how the ocean wants to destroy him._

 

_Matt is losing all signs of intelligence. His most valuable skills._

 

_I_

 

_I_

 

_What am I writing this letter for_

 

_Who am I writing this to_

 

_Is there anyone who can save us_

 

_This is Takashi Shirogane_

_Please help_


	9. Chapter 9

_This bird keeps pecking me_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This note was written on the deck of the boat. And not delievered to the mainland.)


	10. Together We Are Lost

"Iverson, please!" Adam bangs his fist against the door once more.

Iverson had just shut the door of the boat house on him.

"Who else can help me?!" He exclaims. His eyes were wide. His cheeks were flushed from the earlier morning chill. His glasses were tilted and on the edge of his nose.

"You...should get some rest, son." Iverson sighs from inside. "We need to be patient."

"You want to talk sons?!" Adam cries. "I haven't seen Keith for more than an hour this whole week!

The silence was all the reply Adam needed.

"Iverson please! Just let me go myself. I'll pay in full. I'll leave money for Keith. I'll be back in a month. I just..."

Iverson closes his eyes. "I can't let you go after them, Adam. I won't risk your safety. He... He would never forgive me."

"I just want Takashi back!"

 

 

"Stop following me." Katie Holt demands as she felt the familiar presence again. 

"I'm not." Keith practically growls.

"Then what are you doing here. Stalker." 

"You're only like thirteen years old. I oughta call the sheriff to get your ass back to school." Keith glares, but watches as the kid types fast into a home-made radar type of machine. 

"Shush...please...I'm doing some very intricate research. This is more important than school. Keith Kogane." Katie says without taking her eyes off the screen. 

"How - " Keith looks around the empty beach. Katie sits on some rocks and Keith made sure not to fall. 

"I'm Sam Holt's daughter...I know about your dad." 

Keith's mouth got dry from hanging open for so long. 

"You should let your other dad know how you're doing, Keith...My mom gets so worried about me." Katie says softly. She pauses. "I can tell she's as scared as I am." 

"Shut up." Keith sits down quietly. "What are you doing?" 

"I'm trying to navigate the coordinates of the boat," Keith's eyes widen, "I already tried to connect communication, multiple...and multiple times, but it hasn't worked." 

"I - You - " Keith stutters before taking a breath, "I guess I shouldn't expect any else from a child of Sam and Colleen." 

Katie looks back at him for the first time. She smiles. 

"So, what are you doing out here?" she asks after about an hour. 

Keith fiddles with his shoe lace. "I've never been in the sea. My skin doesn't react well for some reason. But since the letters stopped coming in...I've been feeling this pull...an energy. I've been searching the coasts...the caves...something is out there." 

Katie looks back at him slowly, clearly anxious due to his lack of scientific clarity. 

Keith looks up slowly, "Best not to ask." 

"Agreed." 

Keith stands and dusts his pants. "Well. It was nice to meet you, Katie. I'll keep in touch."

He turnes around when she replies, "You too. And keep your phone on you at all times." 

Keith pauses to look back but she was facing her radar again. "Take care." 

 

"Keith!" Adam exclaimes tired, he sounds relieved though. Keith sits in the doorway of the front door, door wide open. His boots were off. His hair wet. 

"Where have you been, pa?" 

Adam closed his eyes. He closes the car door. He walks up to Keith. "Went to Iverson again today." 

"You gotta stop harassing the man." Keith chuckles exhausted. Adam sits with him. "He doesn't know anything."

"I, uh, went for a different reason." Was all Adam says before Keith put a hand on his shoulder. 

"Let's get you to bed, Adam." 

Keith led the man to his room, before closing the door softly and resting in the living room. He checks his phone Shiro and Adam got him. He has a text message. 

Katie Holt: **I think I got something**


	11. Chapter 11

_Dear Adam_

 

_It's me Keith. Please...please don't freak out._

 

_I met Katie Holt. She's really smart and found a way to track the boat. The boat. And it just so happens that her dad has an extra boat and well...if you're reading this, we're already gone. _

 

Adam threw himself out of bed. The letter clutched in his fist. He ran out of the house, wearing yesterday's clothes. His hair a mess. His face getting hot from the shock and sudden movement. 

 

_Please forgive me, pa. I love you. And I love Shiro. Katie and I are going to get them back. I promise I'll return. Everything will be okay. I promise._

 

Everyone was so worried when they witnessed Adam running wildly through the street. Adam didn't concern himself with cars. People didn't matter. Appearances had no place for Adam right now. He could be naked right now for all he cared. 

 

_We have lots of food. We have lots of supplies. I will keep sending letters, don't worry. Katie built a plastic robotic messenger to go back and forth. You will be able to send back._

 

"KEITH!" 

 

_I miss you already. Please take care. We'll all be home before you know it_

 

"KEEITH!" 

 

_Adam, please. Please please please. I know you. Don't...go crazy. I. Will. Be. Back._

 

"KEEEITHH!!"

 

Iverson looks away from the crying Colleen Holt in his office to look out the window. "Oh shit." 

 

_I went to find Katie after I put you to bed. She had found their location. Kerberos. You know where I'm heading. You know where I'll be. Also. When I was trying to find Katie, I found some cave markings. Down by the northest east abandoned pier. It told old stories of magic water. Magic creatures. And mentions Kerberos. That is what happened to dad. I'm going to find him._ _Write me when you wake up okay?_   _The drone will return to you at six pm._

 

 

"Adam!" Iverson and Collen run after Adam as he heads to the farthest dock. 

"Wait!" 

 

 

_I love you_

 

 

"KEITH!" Adam leaps forward to the sea. Throwing himself off to drown the emptiness inside him. To drown his broken heart.

But before he hits the water, someone grabs each of his arms and drags him back. 

Iverson has his right arm. Colleen holds the left. 

"Keith! Keith! Keith!" Adam chants in his cries. They sit him down on the dock. Colleen sits with him and hugs him tight, pulling him close against her chest. She cries too. 

Iverson picks up the letter Adam dropped. 

"Keeeeith!" 

 

_Love Keith_


	12. Chapter 12

_Dear Keith and Katie_

 

_This is mama Holt. Hailing Captains Holt and Kogane, aboard the Leon._

 

_We miss you two very much. Please be okay._

 

_Katie Holt. I am beyond disappointed. Yet, beyond proud. If anyone had the balls to find those boys, it would be you. Get this damned robot of yours to send me pictures! I wish I were there with you, you stubborn honey bee. I wish we were all searching for our little guys. I miss them and you so much._

_As for you Keith Kogane. Adam... Your Father. It's not that  he isn't  well, per se. He's just having an extremely difficult time processing and coping with this adventure of yours. It's so difficult going about routine without Shiro. I can relate. Then it just hit him so hard when we lost contact with the guys. But to lose you too? He's taken a leave of absense from the school. He's sleeping all the time. He can't bare to read your letters, my dear._ _But he will come around soon. Promise_

_Take care and spare no details._

_Love Colleen_


	13. Chapter 13

_Dear Adam_

 

 

_It's been several weeks now. It sure would be nice to hear from you. Colleen tells me stuff here and there. But she nevers tells the whole truth. She waited three weeks to tell me my fish died because no one was feeding it. You're alive aren't you? That joke wasn't exactly funny because I'm sad now._

_Every day Pidge is able to enhance the speed of the boat by 10 percent. Which is an extremely useful skill. We're already at Charon._

_I've also been talking to some of the towns and islands we pass. Shiro is highly spoken of. Sam was always generous. Matt was kind. Shiro was brave._

_We need to be brave too. I need you to be brave for me._

_I miss you so much._

 

_Love Keith_


	14. Chapter 14

_Who's Pidge_


	15. Chapter 15

_Dear_   _Adam_

 

_Hey! You finally replied._

_I feel like your goddamn dad, **dad**. _

 

_Pidge is Katie. It's a nickname from her brother. She asked me to start using it about a week into the trip._

_She's really nice and i think I finally found a friend you and Shiro keep telling me to find. She's aggressive. Smart. Kind. Quiet. Focused. Tough._

_I'm sorry. Did you want me to find a friend or a sister? She's travel size too._

 

_This is the best place for me. And the town is the best for you. You need to stay to handle grown up stuff. Keep Colleen grounded. Deal with the children's home. Be ready for our return. We need you there to remind us where home is._

_I was not going to risk your life._

_Who would be left to adopt me?_

 

_You and Shiro are all I have left after my mom and dad died._

 

_I guess i have Pigde now too. But no one could replace you and Shiro and I'm sorry I had to break your heart in order to get Shiro back._

 

I love you

Keith 


	16. Fight for the Sea

     "We would really appreciate being allowed contact back to our families." 

"You are the closest any human being is to us and our kind...and you want to disrespect us by requesting to leave?" the woman snarls. Her long, full, blonde hair blew in the sea misty wind. 

"Sister," the orange haired boy speaks softly. One could never grew familiar with the sound of their angelic voices. "He means no disrespect." 

"Bandor. He demands an audience with the Queen and becomes impatient when she does not arrive on time. I knew I should be savaged on his bones when I had the chance you stupidlittlefrogsspawn!" The sister pinches her brother's pointed ear. 

"Romelle!" The boy cries. 

    "I'm sorry. Please. I can wait." 

"Yes you will." spoke a voice behind them. They all turned to reveal...her. The queen. 

"Your majesty." Romelle and her brother bow. The man with them bows with his eyes watching the queen. 

 _"_ Pleased to meet you, Queen Allura." 

"And the same to you, Captain Shirogane." 

 

 

Matt watches as his dad laid down nearby on the rock floor of the cave they stayed in. There was a hot pounding in his head. A shiver of nausea went through his body. He sat up. 

"Dad..." 

Sam looks up at him with tired eyes. "Hey Matty." 

"I...is Shiro back, yet?" 

Sam closes his eyes. "We should rest." 

"Why did they take him? I don't remember muh. Just him being taken away." 

"...Shiro asked to speak to their one in charge. If some sort of arrange could be made." 

Matt presses his thumbs to his temples. "Where..." 

"I don't know Matthew! Under water for all I know!" 

Matt looks at his dad. He may be having a terrible time and even worst headache. But atleast he was asleep for most of it. His dad...was awake the whole time. 

"I'm sorry dad."

"No, no. I'm sorry. I should be beyond grateful we're alive. And together." Sam smiles sadly. "But this isn't like anyone's ever experienced. I don't know how to feel. How to act. How to be so far from your mother without contact." 

Matt gasps, letting his father's words sink in. "Pidge." 

 

"You think your some sort of big cahoona now, huh? Think your some champion because you made it this far? I eat women like you for table!" Queen Allura's trusted advisor Coran taunts Shiro. 

"...I think you mean 'men' and 'breakfast'...?" 

Coran jumps, fists dancing. "You want to fight me!" 

"No! No please." Shiro raises his one hand. He loses balance on the rock he sits on. Bandor places a hand on his back from the water. 

"What happened to your arm?" Coran eyes him suspiciously. 

"I don't know-" 

"Shark." Romelle replies for him. "That's when I found him. He was knocked unconscious when a shark ate his arm off." 

"And..." Queen Allura scrunches up her face. "...were _you_ the shark, Romelle?" 

"No!" Romelle exclaims. "...it was my cousin." 

"Your- what?" Shiro backtracks. 

Romelle splashes the water. The wide, thin fin of her tail peaking above the water. Shiro shivers at the sight. 

"They're perfectly safe, Shirogane." Queen Allura reassures. She leans back to angle her tail above the water. "You can touch it." 

"Queen Allura!!" Coran squeals. 

Shiro brought a heisitant hand to the fin. The end was slightly see-through. The queen's was blue. Romelle's was leaf green. Coran's was dark blue. Bandor's was orange. Shiro felt like recoiling. 

The lines in her tail you could feel. You could see it pulsing with life. Thriving. 

After about a whole foot of delicate tail, began the shining, slippery scales of the tail. Shiro didn't go up too high, obviously making the connection between the tail and human legs. Going further would be inappropriately crossing a line. And this was the **Queen**. 

The tail part that he did feel, was thick with muscle. It was solid. It was alive. 

It was completely alien. 

Shiro lets go as gently as he can muster without seeming like all he wants to do is throw it at all of them and drown. 

"Thank you, your majesty." 

"Despite Coran's remarks, you are sort of a champion around here." Allura says. "All who come near our safe and hidden world, fall ill to our magic. I've never seen it for myself, but I do apologize. I've never met the ill that survived." 

"What does this mean for us, your majesty?" Shiro asks. 

"My father would gladly have you exterminated. But I can feel that you are good. This could pose as an oppotunity for us both. To learn more about the other species." As she says this, Shiro's gaze lands on her pointed ears. 

"That would be an honor." 

"Your grace..." Coran says softly  

"Oh yes." Queen Allura remembers. "We seem to have found traces of...something very strange." 

"How so?" Shiro was confused. 

"You seem to have particles of another one of our kind, on your clothing."   

"Are you saying...that I may know someone who is like you? 

 

A mermaid?" 


	17. Chapter 17

_Dear Mom_

 

_I miss you so much_

 

_I should have brought more hand soap. I mean, I did pack all the soap we had left in the house..  but still. We're scrubbing ourselves bird bath style so we've been using up a lot of soap. Especially Mister Hygiene Is Key To Survival._

 

**_seriously pidge_ **

 

_GET OUT OF HERE KEITH_

 

_Anyway, I hope you're doing well. Please take care. You're all I have left while the guys are still gone._

_You've always been there for me. You've always supported me._

 

_I want to ask just one thing_

 

_Its selfish_

 

_Its impossible_

 

_But_

 

_Will you please wait for me, mama?_

 

_Love Katie_


	18. Chapter 18

_Dear Keith_

 

_where are you now_

 

_did u pack enough underwear?_

 

_did you bring enough sunscreen?_

 

_were you too busy trying to disobey, break the law, and run away, to remember to pack your allergy pills?_

_what about your stuff at the home? im not digging through any garbages to get anything mister._

_Adam_


	19. Chapter 19

_Dear Adam_

 

_I regret this delivery system. You can't send mean letters!_

 

_I. Packed. Everything. I. Need._

 

_And you have to sign the letter "Love" and then your name. Thats how this works! That's how Shiro's letters were. Thats how all four Holt's letters are. That's how mine are..._

 

_Because we all love eachother._

 

 

 

_And there aren't any bees at sea.........soo I won't need my medicine._

_No bees = no allergies._

 

_Repeat after me: No allergies_

 

_Love Keith_

 

_Ps I don't have anything left at the home._


	20. If You Need Anyone

"Thiiiiiiiis is your Captain speaking," a deep suave voice sounded over the speaker system, "we are about to experience some turbu... _Lance_." 

"Oi!" shouted the walkie-talkie. Hunk's face turned red from holding in his laughter. "I told you that's not funny!! It makes me nervous and I can't poo when I'm nervous!" 

Hunk eventually explodes with laughter and makes several items from the counter in the bridge. "MY NAME'S LANCE AND I CAN'T POO." 

"Don't make me come up there, Garrett!" 

 

"Hunkieee, it's lunch tiiiime." Lance pouted. 

His best friend stood in the very small room they call a kitchen in the boat. He kept opening and closing the cupboards and opening and closing drawers. "Huuuuh...I'm tryin' here, Macky." 

"How are we gunna eat? You know I can't fish." Lance draped his body against the small staircase. 

"We'll figure it out." Hunk replies distracted. 

Lance sits up abruptly. "Bro. We need to get ourselves some boyfriends. We sound like we're a couple and we need food." 

"Or girlfriends." Hunk pauses though and looks over slowly. "And you're giving me mixed signals here, man. Do we need boyfriends so people know we're not dating or to eat them?" 

Lance looks up into Hunk's eyes. "Whichever comes first." 

Moments later, Hunk was pouring the sea water onto Lance with a bucket. Lance flailed around in the life raft thst was tied to the boat. "I was joking! I was joking! I was joking!" 

 

"Good morning!" Hunk smiled. He walked off the boardwalk to the market place in a small town off the coast. 

"What brings you here, sailor." an old woman smiled as she handed him a basket to shop. 

"Me and my friend are taking a little ocean trip and we are bad at fishing." They laughed. 

"Where is your friend?" 

"He went for a swim." 

Lance sat on some rocks under the boardwalk not too far, his feet in the water and his shirt off. 

The water was calm, cold and welcoming. Occasionally a tiny fish or a tadpole or snail would swim by. 

Lance cupped his hands underwater and brought it back up to splash his melancholy face. 

The water glistened in response.

"Thanks for always being there for me." Lance whispered to the water. 

The water splashed up onto his knee. 

"My family, Hunk, they're all amazing. But no one has ever understood like you have." Lance touched the water. It hugged around his hand. 

"Also..." Lance's familiar smirk returned. "Tell me the truth, is the story about Moana true? Because I can totally see that happening." 

Lance's thoughts are interrupted by Hunk calling for him. Lance leaves, completely missing the way the ocean moves in a rhythm, all the fish collect at the top as if wanting to show Lance, that yes, moana was real. And his very own story in already in progress. 

 

Hunk took a nap after they set off. They were supposed to stay close to the coasts do they could always get food again. They could always turn back. 

But Lance was inspired. 

 

When Hunk woke up, the sun was setting and there wasn't land for miles on miles.

"Lance!" Hunk panicked he hit is head every step on his way to the deck. "Lance what's going on!" 

Lance was at the bridge, looking onto the horizon with purpose.

"Dude!" 

"This is it, man." Lance says calmly, more calm than Hunk had seen him before. "I've got a feeling and it's taking us this way." 

"Dude..." 

"Dude." 

"Dude?"

"Dude." 

"Duude." 

"Dude." 

" _Dude._ " 

"Dude." 


	21. Chapter 21

_Dear Keith_

 

_You're going to get stung by a bee and die out there. Wonderful._

_WONDERFUL_

 

_How's everything going out there? You and Katie?_

 

_I miss you so much._

 

_I've spoken with three different foster care representatives and they all think I did it alone or in some way helped you run away._

_I'm trying my best not to do anything I might regret._

_I started doing push ups to calm myself down in the middle of a meeting with one once._

 

_I've remembered my yoga, breathing, exercises. Don't you forget too, young man._

 

_Sometimes at night, I cry to myself thinking about how SUNBURNT YOU ALL WILL BE WHEN YOU GET BACK BECAUSE I AM LOOKING AT THE SUNSCREEN RIGHT NOW AND ONE BOTTLE ISNT EVEN ENOUGH. YOU UNDERESTIMATE THE WEAKNESS OF YOUR SENSITIVE WHITE SKIN._

_Love Adam_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [When Keith received the letter, sunscreen and allergy pills were attached.]


	22. Chapter 22

_Dear Adam_

 

_Thank you, by the way_

 

_Katie's good. She is completely in the game. She's constantly getting slightly clearer results for where the others are. She's teaching all this advanced technology like sonars._

_I mean, I already know about them but it's exciting to actually be the one using them._

 

_I miss you too_

 

_We're reaching Nyx now. And then it won't be long until we've reached Kerberos._

_I...am scared too. But everything will be okay._

 

_Love Keith_


	23. Chapter 23

_Dear Keith_

 

_I love hearing about the progress and the journey and Katie_

_But what about you?_

_How are you doing? What have you been up to?_

_Don't forget about waste release and the awful effects on the ocean._

_We gotta preserve our wildlife, not destroy it_

 

_Please, please be careful. Whatever insanity transpired at Kerberos, it seems extremely powerful and dangerous._

_Make sure to maintane the versatility on the drone._

_Whatever is out there knows how to hit where it hurts._

 

_I'm okay over here. I miss you guys._

_Come home safe_

 

_Love Adam_


	24. Chapter 24

_Dear Adam_

 

_I have reverted to staring at yours and Shiro's zodiac star constellations._

 

_It's night right now and I haven't been sleeping well. Again._

 

_Pidge has made me a few home remedies to fall asleep._

 

_Mostly, I cook. I catch everything and run some pollution tests to detect any abnormalities as we go on. So far not._

_Whatever is out there must be doing so by not or some how disguising their excrection of existence._

_I also help on navigation and keeping us on course._

_I stay awake._

_I also supply music. Pidge is learning to enjoy My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, and Twenty One Pilots._

 

_Fuck_

_Capital F For Fuck. Adam._

 

_You've turned me into a literal mess. Is this what you do to all gays? Or just orphans?_

_I used to be a cold, badass, little shit._

_Now im  a c h i l d_

_Now im a kid with parents and a home and friends and_

_Purpose_

 

_I miss you so much that i wish i had never met you._

_Sorry._

_This is all new to me._

 

_Love ya, Keith_


	25. Chapter 25

_Dear Keith_

 

_Wanna try a phone call?_

_I'm not sure if it will work but it would be nice to hear eachothers voices and i'll pass it onto Colleen._

 

_I'm so proud you know just how useful and resourceful you are. Not only did Shiro and I do that. You learned that yourself. You grew up with that._

_Your parents left you your strength and brains before they were gone._

 

_By now, you should be just outside of Kerberos when this letter sends._

_You don't know how relieved I am to hear that nothing is affecting you or Katie...yet._

 

_It could due to your speed and that you're prepared. I'm so proud of you two._

_Can't wait until you're safe home, adeul._

 

_Love Adam_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tbh i have very very very little good and healthy relationships with parents so idk how a child and a parent would talk if they really missed eachother. 
> 
> i would love some pointers or even if someone could say im doing this right LOL that'd great


	26. Here We Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro is Japanese  
> Keith is Korean but was never taught anything about his culture because his parents died too soon and he was put into a home  
> Adam is, I've never actually put thought into is but maybe, French Hellenes (Portuguese is on the table, though)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter includes mentions of polygamy and monogamy. 
> 
> Alfor/Melenor/Coran is highlighted and hinted Allura/Romelle and possibly Bandor/Matt (i want)

"It's sho 'ummy." Shiro said with his mouth full of a mystery fish's eggs. 

Queen Allura smiled approvingly, then turned to watch Matt and Sam eat as well. 

Matt closed his eyes and ate a purple jelly as fast as he could. "Mhmm." 

Sam smiled too big, sweat running down the side of his face. "I especially like the eh, what was it...eight headed, blue, mantis shrimp look alike...testicles." 

Queen Allura clapped her hands together. "That one scoop of testicles were from twelve shrimp, you know. Because theyre so small. And slippery." 

While Sam gags, Shiro claps loudly to disguise the sound. "A truly generous feast, your majesty." 

"Happy to hear it." Melenor, Allura's mother smiled. The Queen's retired parents surfaced to feast with the humans. 

The humans sat on the far edge of the island that held Kerberos Cove. The island had so many alcoves, mini bays, and lots of rocks. 

Queen Allura's father Alfor stayed afloat beside Melenor. His hand holding onto Coran, mumbling about being too old for this. 

"We have many different types of food too. All over the world." Matt says. "It would be an honour to return the favour and introduce some to you." 

Bandor was swimming over to the side, he watched intently, trying to contain his excitement for the human world. Matt smiled at him. 

A creature that looked like the combination of a turtle and a crab, with a long tail, crawled up Sam's arm and he remembered why he was there, he smiled. 

"Where do we begin, your majesties?" Sam asks. 

"We'll set a few rules." 

 

After the rules were made, Alfor and Melenor and Coran returned to their underwater castle("because they're old" "we're just tired that's all!!!!!") 

Watching the royal family leave, Shiro turned to Allura to ask as gently as possible, "what are your romantic relationship...um, societial limitations?" 

"Hmm?"

"I mean, is your father and mother also...married to...Coran?" Shiro recalls how many touches the three continueously exchanged through the meal.

"Oh yes." Allura nodded, unbothered. "We do not set any silly restrictions like that. Love is love. That shouldn't be restricted. I am aware that a number of the aquatic population do practice monogamy but..."

She watched the humans as they stared surprised. "Do...humans practice monogamy too?" 

They all nodded. 

Matt chimed in, "there is polygamy present among humans but mostly, it's...Monogamy is more encouraged and practiced." 

"I see." Allura nodded. 

"Can you tell us more about our culture?" Sam asked. "Everything about you mermaids are so astounding." 

Allura smiled. "Of course." 

Allura talked until the sun was almost gone. The humans would have to go back to the cave to stay warm, but their minds hot with curiosity of the other species. 

The Queen told them that firstly, there were two kinds of mermaids. Pure Mermaids or Flage Mermaids (for their ability to camou _flage_ into pure mermaids), which were often refered to as Sirens - Flages were the ones from stories that lured sailors with illusion and feasted on their flesh. 

The two could be made apart because of the tails (pures have long tails and one fin at the end, flages had tails that split at the end, half way up the tail, with fins on the ends), ears (pures have pointed-end ears, flages have point-ended ears that were split into two like their tails), and skin (pures have skin that sparkle glitter, flages have skin that sparkle fire sparks). 

"I am the Queen of the Pures." Allura nods, "And then there is...King Zarkon and Queen Haggar of the Flages, who should be retired but refuse to step down. They have one son, Prince Lotor." 

Shiro thinks he can see Romelle's tail rub against Queen Allura's at the mention of the prince. 

King Zarkon and Alfor used to be friends, before the Pures and Flages went war. But now everything is sorted out. 

Allura almost seemed to be rushing past this part, "we are fine now. Fine. Everything is at peace. At Kerberos, here. Right here, home." 

 

Allura neglected to mention that Pures were recommended to stay in the area of Kerberos. Although they seemed to be frightening, scary and killing off humans who came near, it was to ensure they stayed away from **Hydra**. The home of the Flages. Pures used to rule Hydra before the war, until Flages threatened the existance of the pures and Alfor accepted the deal to exchange nations; Flages from Kerberos to Hydra, and Pures cast from Hydra to Kerberos. Hydra was no longer the beautiful welcoming home they once knew. 

It had become Hell. 

 

Allura held Romelle's hand as she yawned. "We must all be going, then." 

Sam smiled appreciatedly and rubbed all their backs in goodbye. 

Shiro stretched up from the rocks and winced at the reminder of his arm being missing. 

Matt washed his hands in the water before catching the eye of Bandor. Bandor smiled and put a flashing yellow water flower behind Matt's ear. 

"Good night, your majesty." 

"Oh, Captain Shirogane?" Allura blinks tiredly. 

"Yes?"

"We may be able to salvage your boat. And the bird...The bird was high on your request list, yes?" 

"Very much so, your majesty." 

"Good night, Captains." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. No telling anyone about the mermaids without the consent of Allura   
> 2\. No killing humans without consulting Shiro   
> 3\. The humans were allowed to study the animals, but not allow outside eyes to read this research   
> 4\. Contact to the outside world for the remainder of their stay, is not permitted.   
> 5\. Except to family.   
> 6\. Open mindedness is key   
> 7\. Stay within the boundaries of the island.   
> 8\. Stay  
> 9\. Away   
> 10\. From   
> 11\. Hydra   
> 12\. Island 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> (can u tell i ran out of ideas after 8?)


	27. Chapter 27

_Dear Adam_

 

_We stopped in sight of Kerberos. I can even see some debris from Shiro's vagabond._

_Pidge has a head ache._

_We're fine. We've been taking headache medication and whatever will help our bodies fight off any outside illnesses. I want to guess the mind corruption might be airborne._

_Pidge has said that the creatures in the water are magnificant. She encourages me to see but I remind her three times a day that I can't go in the water and I dont wanna see and I can't, yknow, swim._

 

_I'm so close to Shiro._

 

_I can't wait until everything is back to normal._

 

_Nothing has felt right in so long._

 

_Love Keith_


	28. Chapter 28

_Dear Keith_

 

_Are you still there?_

_How long will you be stopped?_

 

_Be careful_

_Adam_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit I forgot to add the rules the mermaids and humans maaaaade, itll be back on chapter twenty six y'alllllllllllllllllllllllllll


	29. Chapter 29

_Dear Adam_

 

_I'm here_

 

_We'll be leaving in the morning. I'm not sure when that will be for you._

 

_Love Keith_


	30. BONUS

_Dear Adam_

 

_I'm here_

 

_We'll be leaving in the morning. I'm not sure when that will be for you._

 

_Love Keith_

 

 

 

 

_**Heyo....This is Lance McClain with Hunk Garrett aboard a Formosa several miles away, according to your drone. It crashed  during the storm but Hunk has repaired it. It's supposed to return to you Keith, but it seemed insistant to return to 'DESTINIATION' ...idk.** _

_**Hopefully we didn't cause any inconvenience.** _

_**If you need any assistance though, please don't heisitate to signal for help.** _

 

_**McClain , Garrett** _


	31. Seeing You

Fog. Dark gray, thick and moist. 

Katie squinted into the air. Her brother's glasses sitting on edge of her nose. Sweat rolled down the side of her face, "nothing yet." 

Keith pulled the collar of his shirt cover his nose. 

He was blindfolded. 

 

_"K-k-katie!" Keith exclaimed. His teeth gritted. "Katie!"_

_Katie sprinted up from below deck. "Keith?!"_

_Keith was spinning in circles, arms out-stretched. "They're..._ everywhere _!"_

_He began screaming. He was throwing his arms around like he was trying to fight. But there was nothing to fight._

_Katie bit her lip to hold back a cry. She went to grab something and slowly approached._

_"Keith...there's nothing. It's nothing. It's going to be okay."_

_"Pidge they're poisonous! They want us to leave! They want us gone!"_

_"Keith..." Katie tried. "Um, sit down cross legged, um, they, uh, can't see you if you sit down."_

_"What?"_

_"Just do it Keith!"_

_Keith almost threw himself to the floor. Katie quickly tied a blindfold over his eyes._

_"Katie?"_

_"Keep it on. Please. Your eyes are compromised..."_

 

Keith's fingers brushed the cloth before turning to the direction Katie was in. 

"How are you feeling?" he asks. 

"Like seaweed, stuck to the bottom of a beach lake." Pidge sat down and rubbed her eyes. "We are so close though." 

"Is the drone back yet?" 

"Negative." 

"Have any of tests come back with n'importe quelle information?" 

"Huh?" 

"J'ai dit, pouvons-nous confirmer anything from the tests?" 

"Dude...you're not speaking english..." 

"L'anglais est la seuls langue que je connaisse." 

"Go...go do something please. Away. Away!" 

Katie stood and walked to the steering controls. She flipped on a switch to activate the lights. First the front. Then the one on top that spins like a lighthouse light, which she turned off after a full time around. 

With the front light on, she walked down to the deck and to the bow. She prayed for the truth. 

 

 

"Bandor?" Matt questioned. The two sat by the water, obviously. They had been engaged in conversation until the air changed, the water got cold, Bandor looked away at the horizon. 

"Humans..." the mermaid looked up. "There are humans approaching." 

"Can we see?" 

Sam and Shiro past by quickly, running to the other side of the island. 

"It may be dangerous!" Romelle screamed. She swam after them. 

Matt walked on land beside Bandor in the water. 

"A boat expert of ours, me, yours truly," Coran starts as they arrive at the other end of the island, "Has determined the boat to be a Hudson Force-" 

"Fifty?" Sam interrupts. "Are you certain?" 

"Yes, I am." 

Sam looked out to the water and before anyone knew it Matt was running at full speed to the water.

Sam looked at the others. "That's my boat from home." 

They could see the light of the boat in the distance. 

"Matt!" Shiro yelled 

"KATIE!" 

 

 

"Did you hear that?" Katie looks back at Keith. 

"Qu’elle?" 

"I heard a yell..." 

 

 

"Wait, Matt." Bandor tried to reason as Matt swam in the water with him. 

 

 

Katie ran away and turned all the lights all. All the sirens. Safety was not a concern of hers this close to Kerberos. 

"Aboard the Leon is Holt and Kogane, if anyone is out there please reveal yourselves. Please..." Katie held the speaker radio close to her mouth. 

 

 

Shiro and Sam stood at the edge of the island, Sam gasped and Shiro held back tears. Neither could swim like Matt, though, Sam too weak at the moment, Shiro without a limb. 

 

 

"Shiro!" Keith yelled too. He found his way to the bow and leaned forward to the sea. "Shiro!"

 

"Keith!!"  

"Katie!!" 

 

Eventually, there they had found eachother. Bandor froze as a boat swam forward, Matt looking like a spider climbed the side and onto the ship soaking wet. 

"MATT" Katie ran out and hugs her brother tight. 

"Why are you wet?" Keith asks as he blindly wiped the water that splashed on him. 

"Oh Katie! Katie Katie Katie! I knew you'd come." Matt cries. Katie had tears falling continueously. 

"It's so good to hear you man." Keith smiles. 

"Why-why do you have a blindfold?" 

"C'est compliqué." 

After docking, Katie was engulfed in hugs and she wished her mother was there too. 

Shiro stood in front of Keith, shaking with a broken heart  

"I hope there's eyes under there." 

Keith was feeling around the walkway down. 

"Shiro..."

"I'm here, buddy." 

"Shiro..." Keith reaches for the blindfold and slipped it up and off his head. His eyes were blinded for a moment before he took in the sight of the dark island. The colourful creatures in his peripheral. The armless familiar man. 

"Shiro..." 

"Keith..." Shiro sniffles and they immediately collide into a hug. 

"Am I seeing you? Am I really seeing you?" Keith cried. 

Shiro sobs. "I missed you so much. I'm here. I'm right here."

 

It was hours before the mermaids surfaced, not that the humans had noticed their disappearance. 

Queen Allura was the first  

The humans surrounded themselves by a fire on the rocks.

"Has everyone been caught up?" She asks gently. Fortunately, no one screamed or jumped. They all smile and nod. 

"Son of Shirogane, your sight has been returned?" 

Keith grins. "Yes, your majesty." 

"And his speech, thankfully." Katie adds. 

"What?" Shiro questions. 

"Apparently I was speaking French." Keith rolls his eyes. 

"That was not necessarily us." Coran surfaces. "The fog often commands your truest form. Perhaps you learned french sometime ago?" 

Keith blinks.

"Could it be, due to deep yearnings ... emotional want or similar?" Shiro asks  Keith looks over to him with his eyebrow raised. 

"Oh but most definitely." 

"So... maybe missing a certain father... That happens to be half french..." Shiro grins. 

Keith's face dropped and he glared. 

"Oddly specific." Coran strokes his chin. 

"Have mother and father eaten? It's getting late." Allura asks Coran. 

"I made sure if it, your majesty." He smiles and kisses her hair. 

"Romelle is home, yes?" She asks softly  

Matt's head raises from his meal suddenly. "Bandor?" 

Queen Allura looks over and smiles. "The siblings seemed to be shaken by the boat and the addition of humans." She laughs. "He will be okay." 

"Can I..." Matt pauses, and began history, "Can I visit him tomorrow?" 

Allura smiles and nods. 

Keith watches as Coran looked to the sky and whistled. A large black falcon flew in. 

"Amphitrite!" Sam laughed with glee. The bird landed on his shoulder and pecked his head. "Excellent. She should be ready to fly out tomorrow."


	32. AMPHITRITE

_Dear Adam_

 

_We're safe_

 

_Love Shiro and Keith_


	33. DRONE

_McClain and Garrett_

 

_Thank you so much_

 

_We really appreciate the help and offer but we have finally righted ourselves so no need for rescue_

 

_Safe sailing and don't heisitate to signal us if you are in trouble_

 

_K. Holt and K. Kogane_


	34. DRONE RETURN

_Dear Holt and Kogane_

 

_You are welcome_

_Glad to see you are not in trouble_

 

_Lance and I are okay. We're in a remote location where little to no at all activity happens_ _._

_It does not state on the map but I believe this area is refered to as Kerberos, because of the near island containing the cove of Kerberos._

 

_Safe Sailing_

 

_Garrett and McClain_


	35. DRONE

_Dear Garrett and McClain_

 

_It was reported to be contaiminated there. ~~Do not venture any further.~~_

 

_Lots of contaminants. ~~Shit~~  _

 

_Governments marines are there and don't like to be disturbed._

_Like, the navy and stuff_

 

_It's heard to be very closed off to the public_

 

_I reccomend you turn back before you get in trouble_

 

_K Kogane and K Holt_


	36. DRONE RETURN

_Holt_

_Kogane_

 

_We don't feel so good_

 

_Hunk says he saw a creature_

 

_Hunk says it had split ears_

 

_"It was made from fire"_

 

_I am hearing voices_

 

_I don't know how to call for help_

 

_All I know is that I should jump into the water_

_Be with the water_

 

_The water led me here_


	37. Pick Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long! I wanted to make it as descriptive as possible I guess haha 
> 
> Enjoy

Colleen sat tight beside Adam as he stared at his phone. He looked up at her and tears returned again as he put the phone down  

"Godammit. How did this get so difficult?" Adam rubbed the palms of his hands onto his eyes. 

Colleen drank some tea. "Everything is okay now. Thank god they're all safe."

"Yes. Thank fuck." 

Colleen had come to learn Adam swore an awful lot when he was emotional. She let the steam of her tea hear her face before looking over to Adam, then his phone. 

"Just call them now. Those are your babies. You aren't alone anymore," Adam took off his glasses and tucked his chin to his neck and hid his face. "Or so help me, Adam Wayne, I will call them myself and tell them all about the fire, the flood, the lion, the witch, and the wardrobe." 

She was teasing, but there was a fire and a flood. 

Adam blinked and sighed. "I'm so scared. This...this can't be real. This isn't..." 

Adam gently picked up the last letter. 

"It's real." She insisted. 

Adam shook his head, "No. It isn't even Takashi's writing." 

His eyes trailed to where multiple other letters laid scattered on the coffee table. There was a letter from Keith. "But...It is... _Keith's_ writing."

Colleen sat back and rolled her eyes. 

Adam picked up his phone and shakily made his way to Keith's contact. He couldn't fathom the thought of calling Shiro. He began to sweat as he brought the phone to his head. 

It rang twice before Adam started tapping his foot, "Pick up, pick up..." 

Colleen rested a hand on his back. 

"Hello?!" Keith greeted urgently. 

Adam gulped a sob. "...Keith?" 

On the other line, Keith cried for joy. He laughed hysterically and tears collected like never before. "Adam!" 

The call was better than anyone of them could have imagined. Keith spent twenty minutes catching Adam up. He put him on speaker and then Shiro was crying tears on tears that built up during the first portion of the call. Adam and Shiro were incomprehendable by the time Keith gestured Katie, Matt and Sam to join. After an hour, Queen Allura appeared and introduced herself. Adam and Colleen gushed about how much of an honour it was to meet her. This invited Coran, Romelle and Bandor, inviting an embarassing gasp for Matt. Adam gave Colleen the phone while he excused himself to calm down. 

Adam stood in front of the sink, his hands gripping the bowl, his chest heaving. He stared at the mirror and then over to the photograph taped on. It was Keith in between Adam and Shiro on Shiro's boat. It was their first ~~family~~ picture after having met Keith; the boys hair scruffy and dirty, his clothes two days worn. A small awkward smile plastered on his face. Shiro's smile bigger and brighter than the sun. Adam's sunglasses hid his wrinkled eyes that paired with his big smile. 

He remembers the wind blowing his hair that day. 

He remembers Shiro explaining everything in the boat to Keith to a confusing extent. 

He remembers Keith keeping up just fine. 

He remembers grilling hot dogs and showing Keith how. 

He remembers the flash of hurt, disappointment and rage for letting himself forget, when Shiro bit into a s'more and suggested taking Keith back to the home soon. 

He remembers Keith not looking up the whole drive there and not wanting to get out of the car when they arrived.

He remembers Keith's surprise and Shiro's content expression when he, himself, said, "See you tomorrow, kiddo." 

He remembers the echoing of Keith's cries of joy from an hour ago. 

"Adam?" Adam looks at the door, completely forgetting the world outside. 

"Colleen? Where's Adam?" 

"He's just in the washroom, Shiro." 

A voice sounds behind Colleen, "I'm here, Takashi." 

"Adam..."

He moves around and sits, leaning over the phone. "I'm here." 

"I'm...I...You..." Shiro stuttered. 

Adam smiled. "I know. Takashi." 

"I can't say this enough but I should have stayed." 

"And I can't say this enough, are you freaking kidding me?" Adam laughed, sniffling. "This was your dream. You deserved this." 

"Thank you." Shiro sobbed. 

"And there may be even more fish in the sea than we thought, but please wait for me, Takashi. I love you." 

"I wouldn't dream of another fish! I love you too!" 

"I - I - I," Adam sobbed, "I can't wait to marry you." 

"Yes! Oh my god! When are we leaving?!" Keith asked  

But, Adam didn't hear anything after that. Fear filled him instantly. He looked to Colleen. "Did we lose them?" 

"Hello?" Colleen tried. She brought the phone to her ear. "Hello?" 

"We're still here, darling." Sam replied. 

"Adam!" Keith shouted. Colleen put the phone back on speaker. "Katie, call me on your phone." 

She gave the phone back to Adam who held it curiously. 

"What is it, Keith?" 

"Keith..." He could hear Shiro say. 

"They...they don't want to leave." 

Adam blinked. "Excuse me?" 

"It...isn't that easy." Queen Allura says. "We have agreed to share information about the other species. This is a learning experience for all of us. If they could stay a few more quintants..."

"Oh...I just thought." 

"No. Now that I know you guys are safe, I'm going home." Keith said sternly. 

"Son of Shirogane, I don't think I can let you leave." said Queen Allura. 

"What's going on?" Adam asks. 

"Queen Allura..." Shiro started.

"I could smell him when he arrived." Queen Allura kept her eyes on the boy. "He...is not human. He belongs here." 

Shouts errupted on the other line, Sam and Shiro talking to Allura. Matt, Romelle, Bandor and Katie arguing. Keith yelling at Coran. 

"What is going on?!" Adam exclaimed. 

"Keith Kogane is a mermaid." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope i didnt already say adam and shiro were married....if so, this would be very awkward


	38. Chapter 38

_Dear Adam_

 

_Roses are red,_

_Violets are blue_

_Our son Keith's a mermaid,_

_I mean,_ _Who knew?_

 

_I used to feel so alone here. Now it's so complicated._

 

_Sam, Matt and Katie are fine. They move in sync, they are a pack. They understand eachother._

_Romelle and Bandor are polar opposites._

_Coran and Queen Allura can't seem to decide on anything, which is odd to see, seeing as they're so close._

_Keith and I are just a few pages away. I take three steps forward, he goes two steps back. I go two steps back, he goes four steps forward. I want to revel in our reunion, he wants to leave. He's told he's a mermaid, he freaks out and runs off, I ask if they're sure._

_They told me once I got here to Kerberos, that they sensed Mermaid on me._

_It was because of Keith._

_And it explains his sensitivity to water._

_He's half mermaid and when he goes in water I guess he turns mermaid. Some sort of aquamarine situation._

_I've been searching the island for two hours now._

_I hope he's okay._

_He's still my little guy._

_I'm thinking to ask Sam if he's okay with me and Keith going home._

 

_Love Shiro_


	39. Chapter 39

_Dear Adam_

 

_I'm getting off this fuck forsaken rock as soon as everyone's asleep._

 

_Keith_


	40. Chapter 40

_Dear Keith_

 

_I will swim to you if I have to_

 

_Love Adam_

 

 

_P.s: Don't underestimate Takashi. He knows you the best. He won't sleep if running away during the night is your plan. Go easy on him._


	41. Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emo Keith is Born.

"Finally." Shiro said softly. He leaned against a rock in the dead of night as Keith snuck on the Holt's boat he came on. 

The waters of the night sloshed gently in the back.

Keith froze and gulped before he continued walking up, ignoring the older man. 

"Keith, please think about what you're about to do." 

"I'm going home." 

"Leaving us. Leaving the mermaids...your - " 

"I don’t  _know_ these people." Keith spun around. "These are strangers. And worst, murderers, illusionists, dangerous. They have secrets beyond our comprehension. They are out of our league! We are human. I am only human. And humans make mistakes and I'm ready to live with this one." 

"Keith!" Shiro cried. "You are my family. Mine to me and not theirs. But...If this could help you...If this has any chance of making you feel welcome for the first time in your difficult life...I want you to take this chance. They might even know about your parents-"

"I have parents. And I have felt welcome for the last three years in **your** home. **My** home. And what helps me, is knowing there is a man back home who is worried as shit for me. He cares. He wants me to be his son. WHERE WERE MY GODDAMN MERMAID PARENTS BEFORE HUH?" 

They were aburptly interrupted by a scream. They looked back at where the others had set up tents and a camp. Matt stood by the edge, covering his mouth and pointing to the sea. There in the water approaching, was a boat that rocked around damaged. You could see a long body dangling over the edge of the railing. Keith recognised the boat to be a Formosa. 

Shiro and Keith ran to where the boat was heading and Sam and Katie appeared. 

"Pidge it's the Formosa!" Keith yelled. 

"Aw fuck." 

And before anyone could register what to do, Keith for the first time, felt drawn to the water. 

He bolted over the rocks and then SKOOSH - he dived right in. 

The others weren't sure which was scarier, the fact that Keith had never swam before or how shallow water seemed. 

Shiro screamed Keith's name. 

But he eventually returned. When the unconscious body on the boat fell, a figured leaped from the dark water and caught him. 

The body was Lance McClain. Hunk Garrett was found in the bridge of the boat. 

Keith surfaced to the rocks and placed Lance on. "H-help...He's still breathing." 

When no one made a sound, he looked up so fast his long wet hair flopped up and stuck to the top of his head. "Well?"

"Keith..." Katie mumbled. "You..." 

As Lance began coughing out water, Keith was hit by realization so fast that he slipped right back into the water with a panicked scream. 

The others had noticed Keith's darkened complexion, a light purple. His eyes turned yellow. The split of his now pointed ears. Keith had noticed the webbing in between his fingers before the new weight of his enormous tail dragged him into the sea. 

Keith flailed his arms, air released from his screaming lips. 

His big ass tail wasn't helping him now. 

But luckily, Queen Allura came up and grabbed under his arms. Keith was gasping when he surfaced. 

"Keith!" Shiro exclaimed pulling him out of the water with Katie. Keith's tail flailing wildly. Keith hadn't stopped screaming. Queen Allura watched suspiciously, one more glance at his ears and she quietly submerged herself. 

 

"Don't touch me." Keith's head was down. His damp hair fell around his face .

An hour had passed since Keith transformed. When the boy calmed down, he cried, asking the mermaids if he would ever transform back. Bandor assured him that other halfers like him always turned back, "Like, fifty percent of the time." 

Lance and Hunk were safe and resting with the others. 

"Keith, talk to me. This...is insane. You must be feeling-" 

"You don't know what I'm feeling." Keith brought a shaking hand to his black but red tinted tail. It felt like an armoured animal. The scales were hard but squishy, one just a bit smaller than the palm of his hand. He pressed his hand hard against the tail and it pulsed under. He caught his breath. "I don't even." 

"We'll figure this out together." Shiro sat tight beside him. 

"I will. Because this is my burden. This has...nothing...to do with you." And with just hours, Keith Kogane had shut everyone out, like he did when he was in the foster system. But worst now, because he wasn't alone when he felt so alone. 

 

Back with the Holts, Hunk Garrett awoke when the sun began rising. He stirred uncomfortably. He thrashed a bit before he woke gasping. He clutched the blanket and cried a little when he saw an actual person. The guy introduced himself as Matt. 

Hunk exclaimed dramatically when he saw Lance asleep beside him. He shook him until he was sure he was awake and hugged him tight. 

"Where are we?" Lance croaked 

"Kerberos Cove." Matt said. "Let me get the others." 

Matt stepped out and called for his father and sister. 

Hunk sat up looking green as Katie, Sam, and Shiro introduced themselves. 

"Holt?" Lance coughed. "Where...where's Kogane?" 

Katie smiled sadly. "He's around. He's having a troubling time right now. He's actually the one who got you out of the water." 

They decided it was best to save the mermaid introductions until they were feeling better. 

"Really?" Lance sat up quickly. "I would love to thank him." 

"Oh no he's-" 

But within seconds, Lance was on his wobbly feet and out of the tent. He was completely out of it at the moment so he ignored their yells like he couldn't hear them.

"Macky!" Hunk followed stumbling. 

Lance was fast though and went around some rock. Soon, he found a mop of black hair. 

"Kogane?" 

Keith turned from where he sat and he nodded. "You should be resting." 

While the other panicked and kept Hunk close. Keith returned with Lance, and, surprisingly and conveniently, two legs. 

Keith had Lance's arm around his shoulders to keep him up, until Lance tripped and Keith swooped and carried the ill sailor. 

"Lance..." Hunk smiled happily, laying down. 

"Bro..." Lance mumbled with his eyes closed. 

"Bro..." 


	42. Chapter 42

_Dear Keith_

 

_Is everything okay? How are you all? Colleen and I didn't received anything the last two days. What is happening over there?_

_I know you must be going through a lot right now, just know that Shiro and I are always here for you. Always. No matter who or what you are._

_I am going to assume Shiro stopped you from leaving._

_I hope you find answers there._

_And I am really considering going out after you. Iverson would probably let me. I've been doing good. Back to my regular classes everyday. And I have the vacation days to get on a boat for a while so if you need me to come there..._

_You'll always be my son, Keith. No matter what._

_Love Adam_


	43. Chapter 43

_Dear Takashi_

 

_You tend to become a mess when you have no idea what's going on._

_I'm worried about you_

_I'm worried about our family._

_I know you wrote in your letter that it would be in Keith's best interest to connect to the mermaids. But i've grown so attached._

_I don't know what I would do if Keith_

 

_if Keith didn't want to come back._

 

_What if he makes mermaid friends. And has a giant mermaid family. What if he's some kind of future King to rule because that's the kind of luck I have._

_What if he falls in love with a mermaid_

_He'd never come back and I would insist he didn't._

_What if I never see him again before he decides to leave._

_I miss you_

_Love Adam_


	44. Chapter 44

_Dear Adam_

 

_Everyone's okay._

_We got a little busy because another two guys my age rolled in. They seem decent and we're taking care of them now._

_I am fine. This whole thing as been traumatizing, but it is what it is. I am this thing now. And thank you. I know you and Shiro are always there for me. You guys have supported me through thick and thin._

_Yeah, I guess I'm sticking around._

_I wasn't going to...until those guys showed up. I feel connected to them somehow._

_I'm glad you're doing good. It might be best that you stay there. It's crazy here_

_I don't want you to see me like this, pa_

_Keith_


	45. Chapter 45

_Dear Adam_

 

_I wish you were here. As selfish as that sounds._

_We're supposed to be dads together and i don't know how to handle all this._

_I now have Keith, Katie, Matt, Lance, Hunk, Bandor, Romelle and I feel very responsible over Queen Allura, Sam and Coran._

_How did my family get so big without you?_

_I feel like taking Keith's plan and grabbing a boat and getting the heck out of here. But I know I can't. We made a promise to the mermaids that we were trying to make an alliance. We aren't a one night stand._

_Ugh. What am I even talking about?_

_And honestly. I'm terrified. I love Keith too and if he leaves..._

_Please tell me what to do, Adam_

_I love you,_

_Takashi_


	46. Chapter 46

_Dear Takashi_

_Breathe, dear, breathe._

_In and out. In and out. In through the nose. Out through the mouth._

_Don't forget to relax and practice relaxation. Who knows how long you'll be out there and bottling feelings and stress isn't getting you home faster nor will it give you strength._

_I love you_

_You are loved and you are not alone_

_You got this_

_Love Adam_

_P.s: You are the King of Bonding Exercises._


	47. History Maker

Matt waddles as fast as he can to the water. Flippers, wetsuit, drysuit, regulator, and air tank and mask. He had been underwater two other times. He could only be under for about 40 minutes because of the pressure but Katie was usually waiting with another tank. 

Matt was beyond happy that he wasn't falling right now. Slowing down would mean...being stopped. By Shiro. And his- 

"Bonding exercises, everyone! Gather around!" Shiro stood by the tents, his arm on his hip, back straight, big smile. Unfortunely, Shiro caught sight of Matt by the rocks. "Hey Matt-!" 

"Bye Shiro!" Matt yells as he jumps in the water. Once his sight focused, he swam down the path Bandor made from seashells that led to the sea cucumber home, and passed that was the statue of Queen Allura's grandmother, pointing to the town square. Where Bandor would be waiting. 

 

"I think I should talk to the boys..." Sam said nodding to the tent where Lance and Hunk were getting up.

"No need, we'll do it during the exercise." 

"Huh?" 

Katie dragged an oxygen tank to the rocks before sitting beside Keith. Lance and Hunk came out and sat with them. They formed a semi-circle around where Shiro stood. 

"Everyone stand." 

And they did 

"Everyone join hands." 

Keith made a face as he connected his hands to Katie and Lance. 

"Everyone close your eyes."

"Shiro-" Shiro smiles at Keith. Keith frowned and closed his eyes. 

"Never have I ever eaten mold." 

Keith opened his eyes with a glare, "What are you-" 

"I have!" Hunk sayd with his eyes closed. "It was a dare." 

"Keith close your eyes." Shiro held Hunk's hand and would have held Sam's hand if only... "Never have I ever went on a date with a woman." 

"I have, of course." Sam says.

"Yeah." says Lance. 

"Twice I think?" Hunk adds. 

"Not that she was aware it was a date." Katie says mysteriously. 

"Okay....Never have I ever came across a desserted island, found out mermaids were real, my best friend is probably on a date with one now and am in the process of forming an alliance with them." Shiro smiled, opening his eyes, "Oh wait, yes I have." 

Lance and Hunk scream. 

 

Matt's cheek begin to sting. He's been smiling so much it hurts, not that he's noticed at all. 

Bandor held his hand as they swam through the city and introduced Matt to others. 

"Most of these folks have never seen a human before." Bandor exclaims. "Few have though." 

"The eyes!" An elder mermaid exclaimed, Bandor said he was of the few who had seen humans before, "That's the tastiest. But my Fire would say it's the inside stuff!" 

Bandor screamed, he covered Matt's ears and swam away. 

When they got to Bandor's house, Matt needed oxygen again and they swam back up together. Matt looked to Bandor and asked, "That mermaid from before, he said something about a fire?"

Bandor chuckled, "No, not _a_ fire, just, Fire. It's what we call our loved ones or soulmates. Because they ignite a fire within us." 

"Soulmates? You guys believe in that?" 

"It's rare. But true." 

When they surfaced, Matt wanted to hide. Shiro was clapping his knee before seen jumping up onto Sam's hand's that gave him a boost to climb onto of some sort of cheer-leading pryamid with Hunk and Lance on the bottom, on their hands and knees, Keith and Katie balancing on their hands and knees on the boys below and then Shiro standing on the backs of Keith and Katie. "I win!" 

"Shiro!" Keith growled. 

 

Matt grabbed the tank waiting, hooked it up quickly and swam back down. Bandor laughed as they headed back to his house.

"Mother, father, this is Matt Holt." Bandor introduced as Matt sat on a couch looking item of furniture. 

"Velcome, Matt-olt." His mother smiled and rubbed his arms. 

"Thank you for having me in your home. I'm so grateful." 

Bandor father exclaimed happily in their language, Altean, and pulled Matt in for a hug. 

Bandor's mother smiled and said something in Altean, before saying, "oh vait...I did learn zome human language a long time ago...puer...vos...sunt...ignis?" 

Matt stared, embarassingly clueless. He looked to Bandor, and his eyes went wide as Bandor turned purple. Bandor's eyes were wide too and he slowly looked at Matt, and then took comfort that he hadn't understood what his mother said. 

"M-m-mother! You can't just-" Bandor switches to Altean unknowingly and shoos his parents away. 

Bandor leads Matt away to look around the house. "What do your human homes look like? You have homes right?"

"We do! Ours just aren't full of water." 

 

"And that's how Keith saved you!" Shiro said helping balance Lance upside down. 

"Oh...wow!"

Hunk balled up and rolled down the grass side of a small hill. Keith and Katie rolled behind.

"Hunk won..." Keith said dizzily. "I lost." 

"Again..." Katir mumbled. 

Hunk sits up and pants, "Okay...Keith, truth or dare." 

"Dare."

"I dare you to hug Sam-" 

"He's already hugged me four times!" Sam Holt exclaims from the side. 

"Oh yeah...Hug Katie, then." 

Keith covered his mouth as a wave of nausea passed through him. 

"Come on over, little guy." Katie closed her dizzy eyes and opened her arms. 

"When are we going to stop rolling down this hill?" Keith covered his mouth again over Katie's shoulder. 

"One more round of never have I ever, and we'll all take a nap okay?" Shiro spoke to them like they were babies. 

"Yes pwease." Lance mumbled

They all stood and joined hands. Sam went first, "never have I ever gone skinny dipping." 

Surprisingly, Shiro had. And Lance and Hunk. 

"Never have I ever kissed a boy on the lips." Katie said. Keith looked to her and glared. 

Shiro watched and raised an eyebrow. 

"We're gunna be here for a while..." Katie sings. 

Keith clenched his teeth. "I have..." 

Shiro smirked, "is that so, young man?" 

Keith didn't notice Lance's jaw drop. 

"Lance and I have." Hunk says. "Oh! Uh! Not, _with_ eachother." 

Katie and Shiro laugh. 

Sam has a soft love in his eyes.  

Lance nudges Hunk playfully.

Keith watches as they all have such a good time even after all they've been through today. It brought them all together. Just as Shiro had intended. Shiro always knew how to bring people together. Because nothing brought people together like pain and then laughter. 

"Never have I ever not loved someone." Shiro stared at Keith. Keith looked back at him and smiled in what felt like a long time. 

They all confirmed they had. And Keith ducked his head shyly and replied, "Love you too, dad." 


	48. Chapter 48

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So now that i took forever on that tiny bit of goodness for y'all. The tables be turning :)

Dear Mom

 

_**Hey its Katie and Matt** _

_**Ya kids** _

 

We really miss you and wanted to keep up with how you're doing. _**It's almost your birthday and dad cried when we mentioned it.**_ We love you so much mom 

 

**_MATT HAS A MERMAID BOYFRIEND_ **

OH MY GOD PIDGE 

_**HAHAHAHAAHAHA.** _

 

Can't wait to see you again mom. We've attached photographs with the letter, by the way. Send us some! It's nice to have physically and not kill my phone battery. 

Omfg we should skype soon. I think Pidge has an old laptop below decks of the boat. 

Wish I could hug you right now. 

_**Me too.** _

Stay safe and try to have fun okay, don't miss us too much. 

 

Love Matt _**and Katie**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mat was normal font. Katie was bold and italics because the thought of them writing letters together is too cute. 
> 
>  
> 
> Okay but seriously i just found old notes i had planned for the story and i really did make a full turn on those: 
> 
> "-Allura hates humans" 
> 
> and 
> 
> "Allura to Keith: "you're the worst kind(of half mermaid baby lol bc hes human)!" 
> 
> just wows hey


	49. Chapter 49

_DEAR TAKASHI_

_OH GOD WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO ABOUT BIRTHDAYS_

_LOVE ADAM_


	50. Chapter 50

_Dear Adam_

 

_Hey I've been thinking alot and I'm_

 

_gunna go for a swim_

 

 

 

_i dont know how breathing works down there or what kind of protection I'll have down there, but I think it's worth a shot. I guess._

_I hope this is good for everyone. For the alliance. For the research. For our family._

_The next time I send a letter will probably after I get used to breathing and swimming in water. We should talk on the phone soon._

_Love Keith_


	51. To Give And Take

"I love you too." Keith said before handing the phone over to Shiro. He and Adam immediately took off into a hasten conversation. 

Keith tightened the fanny pack around his waist, unzipping it to make sure he had everything in it. Knife, surface flare that only shot to the surface and not high in the air, bandages, a compass, an underwater watch, a pony tail. 

Keith wore only a black tank top as to not slow him down while swimming. Katie wore his signature red crop jacket, flaunting around like she was the shit. She even jumped on Hunk's back and said, "My name's Keith and I'm a stalker." 

Shiro nudges his back and he turns to see the phone waiting for him again. 

"Hey." 

"Hey guppy." Adam sniffles. Keith looks up at Shiro who's looking away, discreetly wiping his eyes. 

"Don't forget about your teacher friends." Keith says softly. "It's not good to close up. Have some family nights with Colleen-" 

"We're having sleepovers every other night." Adam chuckles. "I think we're good in that department." 

Keith smiled. "Take care. I'll talk to you in a bit." 

"Good luck. Be safe." 

"Good bye."

 

Keith sat by the rocks where he had seen Lance dangling from his boat all those days ago. Bandor said he would get Queen Allura to help guide him down under. 

"Hey...Gerard Way?" Keith turned, despite himself, to see Katie, a crease between her eyebrows, her hands fidgeting. 

Keith groaned. "Yes?" 

"You'll come back, right?" 

Keith smiled. "Aye, aye captain." 

"You're very important, Keith." Katie said a little stronger. "And you got me to actually think you could possibly be a good friend. And I don't normally make really good friends - like I did - like back home - I had some friends, but they weren't all like-" 

Keith stood up and went in front of her, holding her shoulders, "Hey. I'm coming back." 

Katie stopped and sighed. "Be careful, dipshit." 

"Take care of things while I'm gone, asshole." 

Katie smiled. She hugged him while mumbling, "I've **been** taking care of things." 

When they pulled away, Lance was behind her. 

"Oh hey, Lance." Keith offered a small smile. 

"I hear you're going for a swim." Lance states. "You got everything you'll need?" 

Keith was touched. "I do. Thank you. And I can always come up if I do need anything else." 

Lance nodded and stood in front of him, while Katie walked away with a wider grin than Keith would have liked to see ever in his life. 

The two held a solid conversation for the next five minutes. It was while Lance was talking about "this one time-!" that Keith realized with a start, Lance's hands had somehow found a place to rest, without him realizing when it started, on his arms by his elbows. Like an open embrace. 

It felt so open, calming, comforting, and completely normal. 

Lance kept going on, Keith now completely distracted by the hands. Why was he so interested? Lance was just a good friend. He just saved him before, that's all. 

Then why did he want to hug him so bad? 

Keith was admiring the dots on Lance's neck when the water began to woosh around. 

"Whenever you are ready, Keith Kogane." Queen Allura said softly, trying not to disturb the two. 

Queen Allura's mother was there too. And in the corner of Keith's eye, he could see her lean to Allura and whisper. Something about a fire.

Lance laughed once more before giving Keith's biceps a squeeze, probably realizing his hands had been there the whole time. Lance pinked and smiled at Keith. 

"Thanks for everything Keith." Lance said 

Keith hadn't fully snapped out of his trance of confusion, but he smiled and replied, "Anytime, Lance." 

Lance walked away and Keith looked to the mermaid women, who were smiling strangely.

"What is it?" Keith took off his shoes and socks, he was wearing black shorts. 

Melenor winked. "Oh, I think you know." 

Queen Allura held Keith's cold hand as he sank into the water. 

"It's okay. It's okay." 

And soon Keith was under. He could still hear Allura saying, "it's okay." 

The women held one hand each. Keith hadn't realized he had his eyes shut tightly until he opened them. 

He looked down to see his legs slowly form together, and he could feel it, and it burned. Keith cried out. 

Melenor rubbed his back and promised it would get better.

Once his tail was back, Keith made a conclusion that his lungs filtered water just like oxygen once he was fully submerged. 

Keith looked up at Melenor and Allura. They smiled and nodded to leave. But Keith tightened his grip on their hands to pull them back. 

"What is it?" Melenor asked. "Let's go, dear." 

"Is it safe for me?" Keith asked quietly. 

"Of course-"

"As - as - as a flage." Keith closed his eyes. "I don't want to alarm your people. I _know_ the way you look at me sometimes when I'm a mermaid. I know...that I scare you. I just want to make sure you know what you're doing and who you're about to bring into your home and kingdom." 

Melenor smiled. "The fact that you are so concerned at all, is proof enough you are worthy of invitation to our home, Keith." 

"Besides, we're taking an underground tunnel. To ensure safety to the people and especially to you. I fear the consequences by Katie and Shiro if your security was anything less than completely secure." Allura laughed. 

Keith smiled and followed.

 

 

"Yes, Macky!" Hunk high fived Lance hard. Lance cringed and pulled his hand close. 

"What the heck?" 

"Gettin ya," Hunk danced with his eyes closed, "flirt on, huh, buddy?" 

"M-My - My - WHAT?" Lance blushed. "What are you even talk-eheh-i-ing about?!" 

Hunk laughed and noogied his head. "My son. My only son." 

"Hunk!" Lance grumbled in displeasure. 

"I'm so proud of my little gay son." 

"What do you keep talking about?!" 

"I saw you." Hunk's face turned pink as he giggled like a school girl. "With Keith. You had your hands literally on him. You kept laaughiing-" 

"We're just good buds!" 

"SuuuUuUure." Hunk said giggling.

"Two guys sittin' in a hot tub, and we're just good buds cuz we're not gay!" Katie sang the vine passing by. 

Lance exclaimed with his mouth closed. 

"But seriously." Hunk put his hands on his shoulders. "You looked so happy. And you two are so cute together." 

"...I was flirting, wasn't I?" 

"Big time." 

"Was he flirting back, I didn't even notice." 

"Ohhh yeah." Hunk nodded happily. 

Lance smiled and ducked his head a bit. "There's just something about him." 


	52. I Know You're Name

Keith reached the surface, and felt his body reach a familiar panic. The breathing water thing, was also true in reverse. He couldn't filter oxygen until he was fully out of the water. 

He began clutching at the rocks, he could hear Shiro calling him, rushing forward, but Allura stopped him, saying how Keith had to do it himself. 

Hauling his tail up over the rocks was the hardest part. 

Keith was gaping, his purple face turning pale and sick. 

Finally, his fin was out and his chest heaved so hard he began coughing.

Shiro was beside him, hugging him and rubbing his back. 

"You're doing better, buddy." Hunk smiled. 

"15.61," Katie recorded, she wrote it down. 

"What-what was the last one?" Keith asked, his head laying on Shiro's chest. 

"16.07," Katie looked up and smiled. 

"Finally the time's going in the right direction." Lance said from the side, remembering the time Keith had not been sucessful in his training and ended up passing out. 

Keith sat up and accepted be towel from Sam. "We're very proud of you, Keith." 

Keith smiled. 

 

 

"STOP THAT, YOU STUPID PIECE OF-" 

"Hello, mother and father dearest. So happy we could all come together in harmony." 

"I don't have time for your jokes, Lotor." King Zarkon growled. 

Prince Lotor swaggered into the throne room, his mother Queen Haggar was currently throwing spells and large items at her husband. 

"YOUR FATHER WAS HYPNOTIZING ME AGAIN!"

"He's _your_ husband." 

"He's YOUR blood!" 

"He's...okay, you got me there." 

Haggar threw a starfish and it hit Zarkon on the forehead. She bared her teeth at him and turned to smile at Lotor, "Hello my little fry." 

Lotor smiled a little embarassed, he kissed her cheek. "Hello mother." 

"Have you eaten?" 

"Oh yes, a swimmer on vacation. Got lost. Very little clothes so it was easy to go down." 

"Not a lot of nude swimmers anymore," pondered Haggar, "but indeed the swimsuits are getting smaller." 

"Where are your guards?" Zarkon asks

"The girls are out waiting." 

Zarkon narrowed his eyes. "Those, _girls_ , are meant to be your only means of protection beyond the perimeter of this castle. They are not your friends." 

"They are not my only. I can fight too." Lotor tensed. 

Zarkon ignored him. "If you wanted to have friends you should have made friends. Those girls are trained assassins. They don't make friends. They are paid so much GAC they've convinced themselves to actually like you and _feel_ like they want to be your friends-" 

Haggar turned Lotor's attention away while Zarkon kept ranting. She whispered, "How are you?" 

He touched her arm appreciatingly. "I'm good. Zethrid ate my boyfriend though." 

"Which one?"

"On the teal one. He had the," Lotor gestured his hands, "the braid."

"Oh, he smelled like flowers, didn't he?" 

"He did!" 

"Oh, that's alright though. You still have the others." 

"--So you need to start talking your position as Prince more serious-" 

Lotor snapped his head up, Haggar sighed, "I would be taking my role in this kingdom more seriously if my role model didn't act like a complete fingerling all the time!

"Step down already!" Lotor's yell echoed. 

Zarkon narrowed his eyes. "Okay. Fine. You think you can handle being King, what is your first rule? Tell me." 

Lotor didn't heisitate, "I know that the Pures have found the existence of a half Flage. First order of business, kill him. For we have no use for halfings and their weaknesses."

 

 

"You going out tonight?" Shiro peered into Keith's tent. Keith was getting changed.

"Yeah, just for a few hours. I want to be back by sunset. I don't wanna miss Hunk's grilled giant scallop dessert again. And it's not ideal suffocating in the dark while everyone's asleep." 

Shiro laughed. "Call me before you leave, okay?" 

"Okay." 

Keith exited the tent about fifteen minutes later and watched as Hunk began grilling some fish. Everyone sat around and they looked so happy. Keith felt an ache of yearn to join. Then he saw Lance. 

_"They ignite a fire inside us."_

Keith looked away. 

"Son of Adam!" Romelle called. She turned to Bandor and Allura and laughed so hard she snorted. Keith had recently began teaching them about the history of humans, including religion. 

Keith looked back with light annoyance. "...I'm coming." 

He walked up to the others and said goodbye. Shiro stood and hugged him like he always did.

"Wait! Shirogane!" Queen Allura called. "We would encourage you to join today!" 

Shiro raised an eye brow. "I would be honoured to... but I can't swim at the moment." 

He raised his one hand. 

"We'll help." Bandor and Romelle said at the same time. 

Everyone crowded around in anticipation as Shiro suited up in a wet suit, and all the equipment. Katie and Sam adjusted the oxygen pack onto his back and Shiro looked nervously to Keith and Keith was reminded just how human his dad was. 

"Maybe I should call Adam-" 

"Come on." 

"He'd know what to-" 

"Let us go, Shiro." Bandor encourages.

"Adam wouldn't think this was-" 

Keith helped push Shiro into the water where Romelle supoorted his left side and Bandor the right. Sam, Matt, Katie, Lance and Hunk cheered. 

Keith smiled and slipped in the water quietly, wearing an extra oxygen tank for Shiro on his back. 

They met Melenor underwater and she gave Shiro a kiss on his hand. "Today is special. I wanted to introduce Keith to some mermaids I know. He asked me yesterday, if he had any real future of being underwater, and I just about died." 

Keith's face turned orange in embarassment. Shiro laughed and reached out to him, Keith held his hand out to meet him. 

"Follow me." She smiled before she swam forward, then Shiro, Bandor, and Romelle, then Queen Allura and then Keith. 

In a small, hidden cavern, deeper than the kingdom of the Pures, there was a crawl space sized tunnel. Before Keith had time to worry about how to get Shiro in there, Melenor revealed a secret opening and they all went through.

 

"Queens Melenor and Allura." A flage greeted, he wore a black and purple mask. There were small purple glowing orbs where their eyes and forehead were and glowing squiggles where the cheeks were. 

"Thank you for agreeing to set up this meeting Ulaz." Melenor hugged the guard. She looked back and pointed excitedly. "Old friend!" 

He took his mask off and his skin was purple, his ears were split, his eyes yellow, specks if fire flashed on his cheek bones and Keith couldn't help but feel so amazed, it felt so different being the one to look at a flage. 

Soon the six were saying their goodbyes before penetrating deeper into the secret kingdom of the Blade Of Marmora. 

They were a group of rebel Flages that were manipulating the flage kingdom one incident at a time.

"Kolivan!" Melenor smiled as they entered a large room that seemed to be the heart of the hidden castle. 

"Lady Melenor, it is always good to see you in good health."

"Oh but to you, too."

"So this is the halfling you have brought to me?" Kolivan looked at Keith. 

Shiro raised his hand nervously, "Uh- Uh- yes, but, well - you know - not, _to_ you, we're just visiting-" 

Kolivan smiled when Shiro stopped rambling. "Relax, human. I would not take the child you have claimed." 

"Oh! Thanks..." 

They were led into a room where they met many Blade members. Keith felt so welcome. He felt a solid comradery. These were soldiers. They all struggled the hardship of being a flage, together. 

Kolivan showed them where they could take seats before getting everyones attention and going about normally through his meeting about their next attack. Keith turned to change Shiro's tank. 

When the meeting was over, many Blades left the room and Bandor and Romelle were chatting relaxed. Melenor was talking to the Blades. Keith, Shiro and Allura were talking to another blade member Regris. 

It was mid-conversation when Kolivan at the side noticed his close friend approaching. "Late again, Miss Lone Shark-" 

"Keith?" 

Keith looked to the side where a flage woman was. She was muscular. She had short messy hair that curved out at the ends. She like others had facial markings, two lines that thickened at the bottom at her cheeks. She has wide, hard yellow eyes. She stared at him. 

"Yes?" 

"You're...here." She asked, she shoved Kolivan to the side and headed for him. Kolivan frowned and reached out for her.

Keith frowned and backed up. 

"Be still, my unblooded sister," Kolivan grabbed her shoulder. 

"What's going on?" Melenor asked. 

"Who are you?" Shiro quesioned.

"How do you know, Keith?" Queen Allura reached a protective hand to Keith. 

The woman paused, her shakey eyes on Keith. "My name is Krolia-" 

"Think about this." Kolivan warned. 

She ignored him. "Krolia. And I met a man once. He was so kind and supportive. Understanding-" 

'What are you t-" Keith stuttered. 

"He taught me about things I didn't know and I taught him about things he didn't understand." Krolia closed her eyes for a moment. "We had a baby but I was called back to war. I...I had to leave him and the baby behind."

"What- "

"I wanted to name him Yorak. But...my fire wanted to name him...Keith." 

Keith felt his back press against the wall. 

"Oh..." Keith heard Shiro whisper. 

"I went back a few times. But I had begun visiting so much that Zarkon and his flages suspected it was a hideout for the Blades. I had to lead them away, and I knew I could never return." Krolia looked back at Kolivan. "Ask anyone, I never stopped regretting my return. But I also never regretted protecting my family, my people and the world from Zarkon." 

Krolia looked up into his eyes. Keith shut his eyes.

"I had hoped to someday be reunited with my love and my heart. But that time has yet to come." Krolia said. "But I knew you would come. I knew you would find your way." 

Shiro was the first one to speak. "Well, it is a pleasure to meet you Krolia. Keith is an extraordinary kid. I'm Shiro." 

"How awkward." Romelle mumbles quietly. 

"Thank you. It's good to meet you too." Krolia looked like she didn't want to ask., "Ahm, how do you know Keith?" 

"We should be going." Queen Allura intertupts. Underwater she seemed to be sweating. 

Keith looked up at Krolia. _Adam. Adam. Adam. Shiro. Shiro. Shiro. Dad._ "He's my dad." 

Krolia looked like she was going to say something. Her tongue pressed against the back of her top teeth and Keith could see what she was going to say: _That's not your father._

But she found herself stopping. Because he was right.

Shiro wasn't his father. But he was his _dad_. 

"Let's surface." Keith announced, right before Shiro's air tank began beeping in warning. 


	53. Chapter 53

_Dear Katie and Matt_

 

_pics or it didnt happen_

 

_love mom :)_


	54. Like Mother Like Son

"Was that a gun?!" Bandor exclaims. "Did I, Bandor Trellius Fordeck Mazitocus Hevenager the Third just get shOT?" 

Romelle looks concerned for just a moment.

"No, that was the flash." Katie exclaimed, trying not to laugh. "A light from the phone to make the photo brighter." 

Bandor laughed nervously and Romelle called him a doofus in Altean. 

Matt sat next to Katie wih his legs in the water. She shows him the picture. "My mom wants to know what everyone looks like."

"Did it look good?" Bandor asks Matt. Matt looks back at him with a red face. 

"Uhh-"

"I hope I look beautiful enough for her son." 

"Uhhhhh." Katie nudges her brother hard. "Y-yes! Of course...of course you are." 

Bandor smiled and Matt smiled back. They were interupted by Katie who took another photo with the flash. 

"And she wanted a photo of Matty and his boyfriend." 

"Pidge!" Mat exclaimed. 

"Oh but of course! We are the best of boyfriends!" Bandor smiles. "Although I would have assumed boyfriends would be called male friends or adult friends because of our age but whatever you humans call it." 

Katie snickered. Matt waved his hands frantically. "She means boyfriend as in...the person you like, or... love. Are _in_ love with. Like a fire." 

Bandor blushed. "Ohh! Well...that too." 

Matt froze. "Really?" 

"You ignite fire my hearts, Matty, there is no better explanation. Of course I love you." 

Matt blushed too and jumped in the water. 

Katie took another photo. 

 

"I brought you food..." Lance singed softly. He danced a little as he walked onto the boat, struggled as he opened a door, but eventually made it to the bridge  

"Thanks." Keith accepted the plate and began eating. Lance found a seat. "Whoa, have you had any? Hunk is really off his ga-" 

"I made it." 

Keith stopped with the fork half way to his mouth, his face twisted with disgust for the food. ".... -ay. He's really gay and that information has nothing to do with this food at all. He's just a ball of rainbow sunshine. He's so cool. I, uh, I aspire to be like him. I aspire to be like everyone. I, um, I really like everyone, all my, uh, friends. Y'all are great. Y'all are-" 

Lance burst into laughter. "Dude. It's okay. I, uh, know my cooking sucks. I'll get better. Soon, hopefully. I wanna help contribute and I can't do that if I make Sam puke everytime and Shiro cry." 

"They're just old, don't worry about them." Keith smiled. 

Lance laughed. "And I was hoping you'd have a different, uh, palette, than everyone else." 

When silence filled in and Lance began eating food off of Keith's plate, Lance noticed Keith stop eating and stare out at the sea. 

"How are you handling all this information?" 

Keith sighed. "It's hard. It's just... one thing after the other." 

"I'm sorry." 

"It's not your fault." Keith shrugs. He watches as Lance takes another bite. "Hey what's that?" 

Lance looks up, "huh?" 

Keith points at a purple bruise on his elbow. "That wasn't from the bonding exercises, was it?" 

Lance chuckled. "Oh no. I, uh, think that was from the...mist stuff. Or rather, our attack." 

"Oh...that's right. I forgot you had gotten attacked before we found you." 

Lance nods. "I don't remember much. But there's this bruise now. And it doesn't seem to be going away." 

"Does it hurt?" Keith leans close to his arm. Lance blinks a few times. 

"Lance?" 

"Hm?" Lance looks up at his eyes. "Oh, um, sometimes I think." 

Keith runs his thumb over it softly. "I wonder if there's anything Coran can do to help it." 

"...yeah." 

"You okay?" Keith looks up from the bruise again. They're noses practically touching. 

"Y-yeah." 

"You seem flushed." 

"Oh...yeah." 

"Sweating too-" 

"Okay, that's enough intense observation!" Lance chuckled nervously. His face turned red and he leaned against the wall. 

Keith smiled. "Sorry, I'm slow on reading signs and signals. My dads won't let me drive." 

Lance chuckled. "Yet you can drive the boat, gotcha." 

Keith laughed. "Well, I didn't exactly get permission for that."

 

Shiro stared up at the boat. He sat on the rocks, with Sam, Allura, Melenor, Coran and Krolia. 

He begins to wonder how he ended up in the parent group so young, before the others pick up conversation again. 

"Oh, Matt," Sam sighs content. "Face like his mother. Charm, like his mother." 

Matt splashed in the water with Bandor and Romelle and Katie. 

"And my Allura," Melenor pinched the Queen's cheek, "So good at making friends and being responsible. Like I." 

Coran smiled and let a snail crawl on Allura's shoulder. 

"And Keith-" Shiro and Krolia both started. 

They made eye contact. 

Shiro looks away and clears his throat. 

Krolia smiled awkwardly. "Open to adventure like his mother. Patient like his father. Strong and brave like his dads." 

Shiro looked back and smiled. "Adaptable like his mother." 

"Gay like his dad." 

Shiro laughed. "Mermaid like his mother." 

Shiro had won and Krolia laughed. "Shiro, I just, I want to say how appreciated I am that Keith has you in his life. That you were there when I wasn't." 

Shiro opened his mouth to reply but Krolia added. "I'm sure it was a big help for Tex-" 

"Wha-" 

"-Is he coming soon too?" 

Shiro looked at Sam and Sam shared the same pained expression. 

 

 

"That's my boy." Haggar smiled. 

Lotor dropped the half eaten shark from where he sat on the throne, as King of Hydra and the Flages. "I have a question." 

"All good fish do." 

"Is the existence of a Fire really true, if I am always burning?" The doors open to reveal one of his new boyfriends. 

The flage swims up to Lotor and kisses his face. 

"It means you will always hold the power, you will never be held back, you will never yield to destiny." Haggar watches as Lotor's generals enter the room. 

"Your Grace," Ezor bows for Haggar. 

Ezor stands with Zethrid, Narti and Acxa. 

"Girls." 

Lotor's boyfriend moves to the side and Lotor stands before his generals. 

"Where is he?" Lotor asks. 

Narti flickers her tail fin impatiently, never one for staying still. 

"The halfling is above Kerberos. On the island." Ezor reports. "He hasn't moved. None of them have. They seem to have made themselves...comfortable." 

Lotor nods. "And you're sure the Pures are working with them? The siblings on the coast?" 

Zethrid shook her head. "More. We think they have already made friends with the Queen and her advisor." 

"And her mother. They are most likely teaching the halfling of mermaid way." Narti added. 

Lotor clenched his jaw. "How long has this been going on?" 

Acxa looked up at him. "Probably weeks. We should have scouted soon-" 

"No use in pondering the Should Haves..." Lotor sighed. "We need act soon. Before he is able to seduce an army against us. We all know those Pures hate us. This is finally their chance to use a flage against flage to gain back Hydra."

"Are you certain we need to act with such hostility? We can just-" 

"I am certain. We will meet again in a movement." Lotor looked them all in the eyes. "Thank you girls." 

"We are in your service, King Lotor." They said in unison, before exiting the room. 


	55. Chapter 55

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so late 😪😪😪
> 
> I wanted to add pictures but i couldn’t figure it out and used links instead even tho it doesn’t make sense it a letter ;-; but i thought everyone deserved to see the pictures after waiting forever

Dear Mama 

 

Hey! I miss you guys so much. I just wanted to let you know that Lance and I are okay! I think Lance has already been sending letters to his family but I've been busy with fixing up a new friend's boat and making friends and cooking. 

I'm having so much fun here. Thank you all for always supporting me and my dreams. 

I love you all so much 

Lance drew some pictures for you guys <3

 

 

[Lance and I](https://outlook.live.com/owa/service.svc/s/GetFileAttachment?id=AQMkADAwATYwMAItYWIyNy03NjYANS0wMAItMDAKAEYAAAOH%2BXkE3A15RpKOTEqo0%2BUoBwBZPsZ55oz1TbQ1s6DNkSGXAAACAQwAAABZPsZ55oz1TbQ1s6DNkSGXAAMIZ6ewAAAAARIAEACs2vqIBqZXT68n%2FNiPtFEK&X-OWA-CANARY=JIA_tygssUu0Un7rwnUY-cCBRUMMqNYY9ZHkMcLmsoLptUT-UGJtIiGAYXTK1WS58FamK7BwUTs.)

 

[Our new friends Katie and Keith, who fight like siblings](https://outlook.live.com/owa/service.svc/s/GetFileAttachment?id=AQMkADAwATYwMAItYWIyNy03NjYANS0wMAItMDAKAEYAAAOH%2BXkE3A15RpKOTEqo0%2BUoBwBZPsZ55oz1TbQ1s6DNkSGXAAACAQwAAABZPsZ55oz1TbQ1s6DNkSGXAAMIZ6ewAAAAARIAEADk9atp9UtHQbZLo6hBua%2Bd&X-OWA-CANARY=AdkO9g4fIEW_Wpuu6F7x5iBH_IUMqNYYHFAYvZVBCEkFNHXuW7vgECfE098d5cnOggqRDQV5W34.) 

 

 

[Our new friend’s friends, Matt, Matt’s dad Sam and Keith’s dad Shiro](https://outlook.live.com/owa/service.svc/s/GetFileAttachment?id=AQMkADAwATYwMAItYWIyNy03NjYANS0wMAItMDAKAEYAAAOH%2BXkE3A15RpKOTEqo0%2BUoBwBZPsZ55oz1TbQ1s6DNkSGXAAACAQwAAABZPsZ55oz1TbQ1s6DNkSGXAAMIZ6ewAAAAARIAEADFzDyfyE82S51jmLh78izi&X-OWA-CANARY=bhQgeUIbJkKfSwurQaEFZPCcK9QMqNYYL7YT2dAIOvYUUa98Y3AMtM6Lccbscx2-LrKhDbrZ1Z0.) 

 

 

[Matt and his “friend” Ban, and Ban’s sister Rome](https://outlook.live.com/owa/service.svc/s/GetFileAttachment?id=AQMkADAwATYwMAItYWIyNy03NjYANS0wMAItMDAKAEYAAAOH%2BXkE3A15RpKOTEqo0%2BUoBwBZPsZ55oz1TbQ1s6DNkSGXAAACAQwAAABZPsZ55oz1TbQ1s6DNkSGXAAMIZ6ewAAAAARIAEACySF6VYHIhTolxd0Q7eVz0&X-OWA-CANARY=Nn6YtWZEa0qNmmuXRba6RFDA9ywNqNYYQV-4ToROGAQeq6y0f4e5oeCxGMhl31KgVDjOEe2_sDc.)

 

 

[Rome and her “friend” Ally ](https://outlook.live.com/owa/service.svc/s/GetFileAttachment?id=AQMkADAwATYwMAItYWIyNy03NjYANS0wMAItMDAKAEYAAAOH%2BXkE3A15RpKOTEqo0%2BUoBwBZPsZ55oz1TbQ1s6DNkSGXAAACAQwAAABZPsZ55oz1TbQ1s6DNkSGXAAMIZ6ewAAAAARIAEAC2GToTGpcQT6AUqheHnmbN&X-OWA-CANARY=TJV3NZ4pS0qo2AFjPQVaR0BMlaUNqNYY-2iccMf0HOsyLhNl2BcdDUIxIsZkIaAXu0_hqNCIU4w.) 

 

 

[And then Ally’s dad Cory](https://outlook.live.com/owa/service.svc/s/GetFileAttachment?id=AQMkADAwATYwMAItYWIyNy03NjYANS0wMAItMDAKAEYAAAOH%2BXkE3A15RpKOTEqo0%2BUoBwBZPsZ55oz1TbQ1s6DNkSGXAAACAQwAAABZPsZ55oz1TbQ1s6DNkSGXAAMIZ6ewAAAAARIAEAC7bfLuC7AnTpurxxGsptSQ&X-OWA-CANARY=0bWH9F2rMEuST4iYNVhQXPCjOMoNqNYYoBN2Igt9sCfPzJe4Zil5v0pOaJiIEWpN-hjjJxzK0-o.) 

 

 

Miss you tons. 

Love Hunk 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLS TELL ME IF THE LINKS DIDNT WORK 😪
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> update, dont think its working...Sorry 😞😞
> 
>  
> 
> how disappointing 
> 
>  
> 
> :/ 
> 
>  
> 
> just imagine everyone has stick people,, that’s what i drew


End file.
